


My Heart

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Prince's Song "Te Amo Corazon"</p><p>"At forty two thousand feet above the sea<br/>That's where you and I first came to be<br/>From the dust of the earth and the knowledge tree<br/>Te amo corazon"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

With Meera foraging for edible plants and roots with Hodor by her side and Osha checking their traps, they were finally alone. Bran leaned his head against Jojen's shoulder who automatically held him. But before he leaned over, Jojen quickly scanned the perimeter of their camp before giving Bran a quick peck on his mouth. Before he could pull away, Bran held onto the back of his head.

"My heart, we are alone. And even if we are not, they all know. I seen through Hodor's mind and even he knows," mumbled Bran as he tried to kiss Jojen, "We have nothing to be ashamed of."

Jojen batted his young lover's hands away. "Your mother, your people, they would not understand. They would say I bewitched you and stole you like a wildling steals his wives."

"Then I would say that it is I who bewitch my green eyed beauty, my selkie - you are the one I dream of and the one I dream with. And you cannot steal what is given freely - my love is always for you, and only for you," Bran spoke earnestly as he tried to grab one of Jojen's hand.

Pulling his lover's hand to heart, Bran willed his love to fly with him, high above the land, so high that Westeros seem so small buffeted by the blue sea. Together they flew, gliding along the trade winds and then soaring, twisting and twirling. Their hearts beated fast and became one as their combined senses became increasingly heightened - the hot sun on their back and the biting coldness of the thin air. They saw through their three eyes a small hawk nearby who sensed them, cried loudly and flew quickly away.

With the hawk's piercing cry, they both awoke from their shared dream with Jojen's arms tightly embracing Bran's body.

"You saw? You flew with me?" asked Bran.

"Aye, my love, I did. I saw the vast blue sea surrounding this seemingly small piece of land. From so high, such things I speak of are so insignificant.... I thought I saw before, but I truly did not see. And even if we had only a fortnight together before your family with their direwolves hunt and track me down, I would spend all my days and my nights with you," vowed Jojen.

"My heart, my family and our direwolves would never hurt you as they would never want to hurt me. Please stay with me - do not go."

They stared at each as both knew what Jojen had foreseen. Prior to falling in love, he was resigned to his fate but now he wanted to fight it. But was he brave and strong enough?

Jojen nodded decisively, "I am not afraid, even if we travel through the land of the dead, even if the moon becomes a black hole in the sky, even if the waters turn blood red, for you are with me. I will be by your side. We will go to the tree together and never part."

When the others returned, they found the two in a passionate embrace. Meera looked away embarrassed and began to prepare their meal while Osha smiled broadly and grunted, "It was time that you get it, boy." And Hodor grinned and nodded as he begun to skin the small animal they caught.

**Author's Note:**

> I find Prince so multi-faceted and so talented and just so much, much too much. I love this song because of the tenderness and the romance. It is all heart and that just resonates with me.
> 
> When I recently relistened to it and really focused on the lyrics, I thought of Jojen and Bran. I have never written a M/M pairing (except in a context of a "more-some" involving a woman) but I truly believe love is love. And this is a love story. 
> 
> I love Prince and my thoughts are with his loved ones and the ones who love him. They are all the Beautiful Ones.


End file.
